


not today

by hematogen



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DreamSMP War, TRAITOR TUBBO AU BABEY!!!, Tommy POV, l'manberg, l'manburg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hematogen/pseuds/hematogen
Summary: tubbo betrays l'manberg and tommy is a teenage boy whose only coping mechanism is punching holes in walls
Comments: 10
Kudos: 276





	not today

they sneak down the narrow tunnel, tubbo in the lead, followed by wilbur, tommy, fundy and finally eret. a couple jokes are thrown around the small space, and the laughter that follows echoes far down the hallway, a silent reminder to be just a little bit quieter. 

but "l'manberg strong!" it's citizens laugh.

tommy spares a glance towards tubbo to see if he's laughing too, to meet his eyes and to share their usual "good joke" look, but his friend doesn't turn the other way. 

tommy chalks it up to stress and exhaustion and leaves it at that.

a short while and a few more laughs later the group has made it to a doorway that leads to a room.

"this is the final control room. i thought we might need something like this, so i built it!" tubbo talks while he enters. the others follow. 

his friend stays close to the doorway as he explains that the chests, which are placed neatly around the small, yet compact, room include food, netherite armor, bows, arrows, crossbows. all the good stuff. 

tommy turns to him quickly when he finishes. "when did you have the time to do all this?" he barely hides the surprise and delight in his voice. everyone else looks at tubbo too, clearly interested. but tubbo just laughs and waves his hand nonchalantly. "oh, you know,"

"no i really don't tubbo," but tommy doesn't press further.

besides, he'll get to ask tubbo about it later.

or maybe not.

a chest is opened, and when tommy hears "they're empty," his blood runs cold. he whips open his own chest, and it is indeed empty. he's trying to think of an explanation. maybe dream ordered one of his to come and steal everything after they'd somehow found out. they had a history of stalking. most of his scenarios go something like that, but then he hears a click.

and he sees tubbo, standing over a freshly pressed button. and he sees tubbo's face. and for a moment his friend keeps his eyes locked on that stupid wooden button. and then he looks at tommy for the first time in a while. and he looks guilty and sad and angry all at the same time. 

"sorry." he shoots tommy a smile.

the walls open up and tubbo vanishes back down the hallway. 

before anyone can properly register what's happening, or run away, or hide, they're all dead. slain with a sword or pierced with an arrow. their bodies evaporate.

tommy's eyes shoot open and he's out of his bed before he realizes it, running back to l'manberg. he sprints past his carrots, practically flies down the sharp ledge, and just runs, angrily pushing twigs out of his face because of course the trees grow just low enough, and he's just tall enough, to send brances and leaves flying into his face.

everything hurts. it's how it tends to go after you die. a small price to pay for immortality, he supposes.

but this isn't normal. tommy feels it in his chest. his body is numb and he whacks another branch out of his way before his legs give out and he falls to his hands and knees.

there's an awful lump in his throat and it really, really hurts. 

he grips the grass and he rips it out of the ground, yelling as he sends the green straws flying all around him.

everything makes him angry. 

he hears a bird chirping somewhere and he wants it to shut up. he sees the sun poke through the leaves and he wishes it were cloudy. the trees are too low, the air is too hot, his house is too far from l'manberg, his crops aren't growing, he just died.

he just died.

to tubbo.

his hands ball up into fists and he wants to punch something.

but he doesn't get that far. instead his hand quickly wipes away tears he didn't know he was crying. but the realization is enough to make him break out in quiet sobs, and before long those sobs turn into nothing short of proper crying.

and he doesn't hold back. he yells and whines and hits the ground but it doesn't help. he's like a kid throwing a tantrum over a toy that they'll forget about in a day, yelling and screaming as if it helps. 

it really, really doesn't help. but in the moment tommy feels like it does.

he just wants to cry because suddenly everything is hitting him at once.

this is a petty war that started from nothing but jokes, and now tommy has lost his best friend.

the look in tubbo's eyes as he mutters a pathetic apology and nothing else, before all of his friends are slaughtered. because he knows he's in the wrong.

it sucks. and he knows he'll never forget it.

he moves on autopilot now, standing up on shaky legs and walking with determination. the trees are still in the way, but they begin clearing when he sees the tall, strong walls. he thinks he notices people up there, but they are not people he cares for. he ignores them. 

he keeps walking.

his eyes are still red but the tears have been cried for now. he thinks there may be more, but he pushes them down. he's got a war to fight.

when he enters the premises he sees the others already gathered together just outside the van, discussing in hushed voices.

wilbur notices him first. he calls him over. tommy obliges.

none of them mention tubbo, an unspoken agreement as they discuss the utter hopelessness of their current situation, and how they have, by this point, already lost. but while wilbur admits that they're not doing too hot, he also insists that their nation is strong and deserves it's independence. 

whether dream wants it or not, they will have what they deserve.

and so, newly motivated, the group sets out to face dream once again. 

wilbur and dream meet near the entrance, the others staying behind while they walk off to discuss what happens now.

tommy watches them leave and for a moment he wants to cry again. he pushes that feeling down. he stands firmly. he concentrates on his posture, his back straight shoulders wide, hands behind his back just like wilbur taught him. he concentrates on his posture because he refuses the let his mind slip and think of anyone. anything else.

and before he notices it, wilbur and dream are back.

wilbur explains their options. retreat or a piece of tnt will be lit. he says the last part with a hint of amusement, and tommy gets why. it is funny. a piece of tnt does little damage, in the grand scheme of things.

but tommy doesn’t react. he doesn’t move. he stands. wilbur, fundy and eret end up on both of his sides

dream and his people are opposite of them. and tubbo is also there.

he keeps behind dream. still noticeable, but he’s majorly blocked by the masked man. tommy finds his eyes, somewhat involuntarily, stuck on the two of them.

he feels that lump in his throat again. he ignores it.

he hears people talk. 

“we would rather die than join your smp,” wilbur declares bravely. dream stands for a moment. he turns to nudge sapnap and george further, but before he lands a hand on either of them he halts. he turns to face wilbur again. the flint and steel is still in his hand, but he doesn’t use it to light the piece of tnt yet.

“you know,” dream starts “you’re doing an awful lot of the talking here, wilbur,” 

tommy finds that he doesn’t really care about what dream has to say. he’s looking at tubbo again. 

“but i think i should put this out there, just in case,”

a part of him wishes he’d look up from his feet and meet his gaze.

“l’manberg’s people can make their own choices,”

a part of him wishes tubbo would meet his gaze and tell him, with a sharp look, that they are no longer friends. that he was playing pretend to earn his trust and have access to their war plans. tubbo doesn’t do that, though.

“tommy,”

the mention of his name catches him off guard, and he flinches before he turns to look at dream. he swears that tubbo startles as well, and he can tell from the corner of his eye that he’s looking at him now.

but so is dream. so are george and sapnap. and fundy and eret and wilbur. he keeps his mouth shut, for once.

“would you like to be a part of the dreamsmp, too?”

the question lingers in the air a little bit. tommy wants to reason that it’s for suspense. to keep everyone on their toes just a little bit.

truthfully, though, tommy doesn’t know a definitive answer to that question. not an answer that he would be happy with, at least. but he knows the answer he’s supposed to give. the script he’s supposed to follow in order to keep the story in tact. the script that would paint l’manberg in the right and dreamsmp and tubbo in the wrong. so he says what he knows wilbur is waiting for him to say.

“no,” he doesn’t sound as confident as he wishes he did, but his answer catches dream off guard nonetheless. it takes tommy a moment to realize that that’s probably because dream expected a long rant about the glory of l’manberg.

and on any other day tommy would have given him just that. 

but not today.

he hears the click of flint and steel and steps back.

**Author's Note:**

> hellouu !! i really hope u liked it!! im not supa good at writing, but i really just wanted to write smth quick !! ive seen a couple traitor!tubbos's around and they're all TASTY !! but i wanted one that focused a bit more on how tommy would feel about the whole ordeal because i think it would be funny  
> anyway! any and all criticism is welcome, im obvs not very experienced in this kinda stuff!! but also, nice comments make my day, so if u could, i'd love to read your thoughts!!


End file.
